


Skrzynka na listy

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: Lucyfer był cholernym stalkerem i doskonale o tym wiedział, co nie oznacza, że zamierzał coś zmienić. Naprawdę, nie można mu się dziwić, on tylko… dbał o wygląd swego ogródka.





	Skrzynka na listy

Lucyfer był cholernym stalkerem i doskonale o tym wiedział, co nie oznacza, że zamierzał coś zmienić. Naprawdę, nie można mu się dziwić, on tylko… dbał o wygląd swego ogródka.

Na którym rosła jedynie trawa i chwasty, mniejsza z tym. Rośliny trzeba regularnie podlewać, Lucyfer jedynie stosował się do zasad.

A to, że akurat Sam Winchester przebiegał obok jego domu w tym samym momencie – to już czysty przypadek. Przecież nie mógł wpływać na wybór godzin joggingu przystojnego bruneta, nie był cudotwórcą.

Każdego ranka o ósmej dwadzieścia jeden Sam mijał jego dom. Każdego pieprzonego ranka. Lucyfer czułby się źle z powodu tego, że nie dbał o swoje zdrowie w żaden sposób, gdyby nie wielce rozpraszający i obcisły strój Sama. I jego umięśnione nogi. I może włosy związane w niedorzecznym kucyku sterczącym na środku głowy.

Z tego, co Lucyfer zdołał subtelnie zaobserwować, Sam mieszkał na końcu ulicy, z nikim się nie spotykał i miał psa.

Nie cierpiał psów.

To nie tak, że Lucyfer ślęczał z lornetką w oknie – po prostu przypadkiem zawsze spotykał go w sklepie lub podczas spacerów. Przypadkiem o ósmej dwadzieścia jeden podlewał trawę. Ale najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie. Sam był… Lucyfer nie potrafił tego określić.

Był seksowny, nie można nie zauważyć. Wysportowany, wysoki, przystojny, za grosz nie potrafił się przyzwoicie ubrać, jego uśmiech sprawiał, że Lucyfer zapominał o otoczeniu i sama myśl o nim czyniła płacenie podatków mniej bolesnym.

Ideał.

Wkopał się niesamowicie.

Niestety nigdy nie znalazł w sobie odwagi na nawiązanie rozmowy, bo albo Sharoon go uprzedziła albo Bob przyszedł z zaproszeniem na grilla albo Heather z niewiadomych przyczyn oblała swoją skąpą koszulkę wodą z węża i poprosiła Sama o pomoc. Przeklęta Heather. Przeklęty jej mąż, Ted, który nadal się nie zorientował, że żona zdradza go z latynoskim ogrodnikiem, Diego, i w ogóle ślepy był na niewierność małżeńską żony, co skutecznie uniemożliwiało Lucyferowi na wkroczenie do akcji.

Że też musiał się mierzyć z takimi przeciwnościami losu!

Pewnego słonecznego poranka, podczas codziennego zapewniania trawie dostępu do świeżej wody, alergia na pyłki dała o sobie znać. Na początku delikatnie zaswędziało go w nosie. Następne, co pamiętał, to to, że szukał na trawniku okularów, które spadły w wyniku nieludzko głośnego kichnięcia szarpiącego całym jego ciałem. Schylił się i po omacku dotykał mokrą trawę w poszukiwaniu szkiełek, bez których nie widział absolutnie nic.

Przeklęta wada wzroku.

Przeklęte uczulenie na kwitnące kwiaty.

Przeklęty jego marny żywot.

Nagle usłyszał łupnięcie poprzedzone dziwnym dźwiękiem, jakby uderzeniem w coś metalowego. Pospiesznie wymacał okulary i założył je na nos, po czym spojrzał na miejsce, z którego dobiegł ten hałas i szczerze nie spodziewał się, że ujrzy Sama leżącego na chodniku obok swej połamanej skrzynki na listy.

– O mój Boże, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Lucyfer i czym prędzej podszedł do mężczyzny masującego tył głowy.

Klęknął przy nim i chwycił jego ramię, by postawić go do pionu. Po wielu próbach Winchester w końcu stanął na chwiejnych nogach i popatrzył na niego otumaniony.

– Och, twoja skrzynka… Wybacz… Za–zagapiłem się – mruknął, przetarłszy oczy.

Lucyfer szybko rozejrzał się wokół siebie z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Na co niby? – parsknął.

Najciekawszą rzeczą w okolicy były te okropne zasłony w oknach państwa Holland, i to tylko na nie ktokolwiek mógłby zwrócić uwagę. Ale żeby aż tak? Owszem, były paskudne – fioletowe z brązowymi akcentami, na miłość boską! – jednak Lucyfer podejrzewał, że wszyscy mieszkający na tej ulicy zdołali się do nich przyzwyczaić.

– Na, ugh… Na ciebie? – dokończył słabo.

– Pardon?

– Pochylałeś się i, no, um, nie przeczę, masz naprawdę niezłą du… Cholera, jak boli! – warknął po dotknięciu potylicy.

Stwierdzenie, że Lucyfera zatkało, nie oddawało ogromu jego zszokowania spowodowanego wyznaniem Sama.

Czyli to przez niego wpadł na skrzynkę na listy?

– Nie uszkodziłeś sobie mózgu? – zapytał zaniepokojony stanem bruneta. – Chcesz jechać na pogotowie?

– Nie, coś ty, zimny okład wystarczy.

– Okej, um… – Wciąż nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał. Zadziwił sam siebie tym, że jeszcze nie zaczął chichotać niczym nastolatka. – Chodź do mnie, chyba mam zamrożony szpinak.

– Prowadź… – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie.

Lucyfer ponownie złapał ramię Sama i zaprowadził go do swojego domu.

Gdy Sam poczuł się lepiej, zmienny los doprowadził do tego, że zobaczył to, przez co wpadł na skrzynkę, w całej tego okazałości. Kilka razy...


End file.
